Nothing's The Same
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: After KH2. Back on Destiny Islands with their parents and friends, the three heroes find nothing will ever be the same. Sora/Kairi. Im horrible @ summaries. Better than the summary.
1. How could this happen to me?

**Sora's POV**

I can still see orange flames leaping up from burning furniture before my eyes; Feel the heat on my skin and the thick smoke filing my lungs as I frantically struggled to find my way out of the house that was being burned. _Why is this happening?_ I remember thinking.

I watched the neighbors run from their houses to see the large bonfire that was my house. I searched the yard with my eyes, searching for my mom and dad. No such luck. I couldn't see them anywhere. "Mom! Dad!" I screamed my throat raw and my voice hoarse. I saw the fire trucks racing down my street. _It's about time._

"Sora! Sora!" Kairi raced towards me, her face laced with worry. She threw herself into my arms automatically.

"Kairi, chill. I'm fine. It's okay," I whispered into her hair, wrapping her arms around her. Her breath was shaking and I knew that she was crying.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" she looked up at me with her amazing violet-blue eyes. I shook my head as Riku calmly raced towards us.

"Dude, you're house is up in flames," the sixteen-year-old said, coming to a stop beside me and Kairi.

Kairi's tears spilled down her cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumb. "Really, Riku? I didn't notice?" I turned to him, gesturing to my charred clothing. Kairi's breath caught; I returned my attention to her.

"Where are your parents, Sora?" Kairi whispered so softly I almost didn't hear her in all the kayos. I still hadn't seen them. _They must still be inside._

I frantically let Kairi go and began running towards my fire-consumed house. Kairi watched after me, arms wrapped around her shaking body. I wished I could comfort her and hold her in my arms but I had to save my parents.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my parents' charred bodies being carried out on stretchers. I couldn't breathe. Riku must've been running behind me because I heard a string of profanities coming from under his breath behind me. "Oh," I heard Kairi's soft voice gasp, her hands gently rested on my arm.

Kairi's touch pulled me under. I turned to her, pulling my red-haired friend into my arms, crying into her hair. I felt her tears dampen my shirt, but I didn't care. I held her tighter. The rest of Kairi and Riku's families came running towards us. I may have fought heartless and nobodies, but I sure as heck wasn't prepared for this.

XOXOXO

I stood beside Kairi's father, the mayor, while I watched two black caskets be put into the ground. I shook my head, not believing this could happen. Kairi buried her face in my chest, not able to watch. I bit my lip and wrapped my arm tightly around her, as if that would prevent me from ever losing her.

I felt the mayor's hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay, son."

"Its not gonna be okay, Mr. Mayor," I whispered.

I felt Kairi's head shake against my chest. "Don't talk like that. My daddy said it would be okay. And it will. I promise."

Donald and Goofy stood with The King and Riku. They looked at me with sad eyes. The pity I saw in their eyes was unbearable.

XOXOXO

"Where's my optimistic, funny, happy boy toy?" Kairi tried to cheer me up as I rode home with her parents.

When her father stiffened and turned around with shocked eyes, I laughed. "Just kidding, Daddy," she giggled. She turned back to me. "Come on, though, Sora. Really. I hate to see you so sad. It hurts right here," she touched her chest.

I reached over and stroked her cheek, pushing the hair from her eyes. "I can't help but be sad. I've lost a part of me."

"You're very smart," Kairi whispered into my palm. "But I don't want you to be sad forever. I want my friend back."

I smiled, "I'm still your friend, Kairi. I'm still Sora. Can I just be depressed Sora for a day? I think I need it."

Kairi giggled; I was sure her parents were listening to our conversation. "And does this emo, depressed Sora need to be alone? Or can he have company while he's being sad?" I saw her smile return to her beautiful face.

"Of course emo Sora needs his bestest friend Kairi with him. He can't live without her. That's…unbearable," I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, praying that her father didn't hear.

She sighed softly. She closed her eyes and her breath came slowly against my cheek. Her arms snaked around me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, no longer caring that her father was there. I felt my heart repairing itself, as if there had never been a hole- even if the hole had just been ripped out of my chest. Kairi was all I needed to be complete.


	2. Never say goodbye

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi stepped into the guest room which would serve as my room for some time.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kai," I said, plastering a fake smile on my lips. "No worries. What's past is prologue."

She sighed, sitting at the bottom of the bed, "Sora. Stop faking. I can tell when you are, so stop. It hurts too much. I'd rather see you cry than see you fake happiness."

I stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Kairi?" I slipped my blankets off and crawled down to sit next to her. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sad," I whispered, my lips at her ear. "I'm afraid. I haven't known my parents since I left and now they're gone, just like I was. Except they're never coming back."

Kairi leaned her head on my chest and listened to me continue. "I…I think they must've felt the same way I do now, you know, when I left. They didn't know if I would come back._ I_ didn't know if I would come back. But, they must've had it worse. They had hope, which could've been crushed at any moment. But, I know they're never coming back," I finished, feeling a tear run down my face.

"Sora," Kairi whispered, lifting her face to mine. I saw tears in her eyes and I knew they mirrored my own.

"I…I'm all alone. I have no more family," I whispered, my breath shaking as if it were experiencing it's own earthquake.

She shook her head, hands resting on my shoulders. She leaned on her knees, pulling me into a hug. "Oh, Sora! You're not alone. I'll be your family. Me and Riku. You're never alone. I'm always with you."

"Kairi," I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I held her head to my shoulder, my fingers tangled in her hair. "Never leave me."

"You're the one who leaves me, remember? And you refuse to take me with you," she whispered, a smile in her voice.

I pressed my lips into her hair. I heard her voice shake, "You know how you said you were afraid, Sora? I'm afraid, too. I'm afraid of not being with you."

I tightened my grip on her. "Kai, that will never happen," I whispered, fury in my whisper. I felt her tears stain my t-shirt, but my tears dampened her hair, so I didn't care.

"We'll always be together," I whispered roughly.

She laughed, choking on it, "Promise?"

"Promise," I said, pulling away from her. "I swear."


End file.
